


Almost as Good as Cheese

by typoking1107



Category: Goblin Slayer (Anime), Goblin Slayer (Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Armor Kink, Bondage, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Light Angst, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Pollen, Sort of? - Freeform, Under-negotiated Kink, i mean..., technically dub-on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typoking1107/pseuds/typoking1107
Summary: Goblin Slayer gets hit by a spell while protecting Priestess that turns him debilitatingly horny, and the only way to cure him is through lots and lots of sex. Unfortunately for the many women in love with him, he asks Lizard Priest for help.





	Almost as Good as Cheese

Witch took a long drag from her pipe, listening to the warm crackling of the hearth. The inn she and Spearman had stopped at for the night was a few dozen miles from the town and usually served as a waystation for adventurers taking quests further afield. Witch and Spearman had just finished hunting down some particularly troublesome bandits and were lounging at a table near the fireplace when the door to the inn banged open and in stumbled a familiar party.

Witch cocked an eyebrow as she saw the state of Goblin Slayer’s party. Priestess, Dwarf Shaman, High Elf Archer, and Lizard Priest all staggered inside, looking much worse for wear. Worryingly, Goblin Slayer himself was slung over Lizard Priest’s shoulder, seemingly unconscious.

Spearman followed her gaze and frowned. “What happened to them?”

“I’m not… sure.” Witch said, blowing out a ring of smoke as she stood up. “Shall we… find out?”

High Elf Archer had gone to talk to the innkeeper when Witch and Spearman reached the party. Dwarf Shaman and Priestess were both lost in thought, Lizard Priest was the only one to notice them approach. “Ah, Lady Witch, Sir Spearman. A pleasant surprise.” He said with a nod in greeting.

Priestess blinked and looked up, snapped out of her thoughts. “Oh! H-Hello!”

Witch smiled in greeting “Hello… there.”

“What happened to Goblin Slayer?” Spearman asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

“He got hit by a spell from a goblin shaman.” Lizard Priest supplied.

“It was my fault…” Priestess said glumly. “He’d jumped in front of it to protect me…”

“Hush lassie,” Dwarf Shaman scolded. “It wasn’t your fault. That spellcaster caught us _all_ off guard.” At Spearman’s cocked eyebrow the dwarf elaborated “This bastard was clever. He disguised another goblin in his robes and then hid to attack us while we were distracted. Beard-Cutter was the only one to spot him. He managed to kill the shaman, but not before getting hit with some weird bit of sorcery.”

“Oh?” Witch said with a raised eyebrow “What sort… of sorcery?”

“I’m not sure.” Dwarf Shaman said with a frown “Some variation of a berserker charm, but I’m not quite familiar with it. Beard-Cutter was flailing about madly and howling nonsense. I had to knock him out with a spell of my own before he hurt himself.”

“Perhaps you could help us identify it?” Lizard Priest proposed “Sir Goblin Slayer has mentioned in the past that you’re quite skilled when it comes to magic identification.”

“Of course…” Witch said with a smile.

Spearman shrugged and started walking back to their table “You have fun with that I guess. Let me know if you need something beat up.”

They sojourned to one of the three rooms High Elf Archer managed to acquire for her party. Witch needed Dwarf Shaman to release his spell on Goblin Slayer in order to identify what magic the goblin had cast on him so for both their protection and his, they decided to bind Goblin Slayer’s hands behind his back and his ankles together after they set him down on the bed.

“Do you want me to hogtie him too?” High Elf Archer said with a little _too_ much enthusiasm.

Ignoring her, Witch gave a nod to Dwarf Shaman to release the spell. The moment he did so, Goblin Slayer growled and started thrashing against his restraints. Everyone except Witch took a step back from Goblin Slayer, a little unnerved by their friend’s behavior. After a few moments of struggling, Goblin Slayer seemed to realize it was futile and stilled, breathing heavily.

Brows furrowing, Witch reached out a hand “Focus… Goblin Slayer… do you… recognize me?”

The moment her fingers made contact with his shoulder, Goblin Slayer flinched as though burned and hissed “G-Get _away_ … please just… get away…”

“We’re not going anywhere!” Priestess said suddenly, stepping forward, “We’re you’re _friends_ Goblin Slayer! We won’t-” Priestess fell silent when Witch held up a hand, and reluctantly stepped back again.

“Goblin Slayer…” Witch said slowly “Can you describe… how you’re feeling?”

Goblin Slayer winced and curled in on himself, bringing his knees up to his chest “N-No… I can’t… I don’t know what this… I’ve never felt like this before…”

Witch hummed thoughtfully. She knew very well that blinding rage like that a berserker spell would induce was something Goblin Slayer was all too familiar with. That meant this was something else entirely. Closing her eyes, she went over the numerous curses and sorceries she had studied over the years and cross referenced it with her knowledge of goblins.

“Ah… I see…” she said as she opened her eyes. “Goblin Slayer… could it be… you’ve been afflicted with… a strong lust charm?”

Goblin Slayer tensed “ _Gods-fucking-dammit_.” He hissed, pressing the visor of his helm into the mattress as he said “Yeah… yeah that’s probably it.”

Goblin Slayer’s companions all reacted differently. Lizard Priest looked disturbed, Dwarf Shaman hummed thoughtfully, High Elf Archer was gaping in disbelief, and Priestess had gone beet-red. “A-a _lust_ charm?!” she stammered.

“Yeah…” Goblin Slayer growled. “Goblin mages sometimes use specially crafted ones on resisting women to make them more ‘willing’.”

“How long does it take to wear off?” Dwarf Shaman asked.

“It _doesn’t_.” Goblin Slayer hissed.

“It has to be… flushed from the body…” Witch said slowly. “With sex… naturally.”

High Elf Archer’s hand instantly shot up. “I volunteer!”

“ _NO_!” Goblin Slayer suddenly roared, making everyone in the room except Witch recoil. “I will not… I…” Goblin Slayer started trembling and he pressed his helm against his knees. “I… I _can’t_ … n-not with a woman…”

Witch ignored the crushed look on High Elf Archer’s face. “Then… how about… with a man?” Seeing Goblin Slayer still at her words, she added “The spell will… only get worse… if not a woman… then would a man be… acceptable?”

For a moment, Goblin Slayer said nothing. Then, barely louder than a whisper, he said “Alright…”

Witch smiled and turned to look at Goblin Slayer’s two male companions “Well then… any… volunteers?”

“Not me.” Dwarf Shaman said quickly “I can barely even get it up at my age! Plus, no offense sonny but you don’t have _nearly_ enough curves to get me going!”

“L-Lizard Priest.” Goblin Slayer said suddenly, looking up. “L-Let Lizard Priest do it.”

“WHAT?!” High Elf Archer said incredulously.

Lizard Priest’s jaw promptly hit the floor. “I-I consider you a dear friend Sir Goblin Slayer, but _surely_ you jest!”

“I’m not.” Goblin Slayer said bluntly.

Witch never thought she’d see the day a lizard man would blush. Desperately looking at Witch, Lizard Priest pleaded “T-There surely must be some other cure!”

“There is… not.” Witch stated.

Lizard Priest eyes were round as saucers “W-What about Sir Spearman? Surely he…” the fiery glare Witch shot him was enough to make Lizard Priest instantly shut his trap. With a sigh, Lizard Priest said “Very well, to help you Sir Goblin Slayer, I will… I will do this.”

Goblin Slayer only whispered a quiet “Thank you.”

Witch smiled “We should… give them some privacy… no?”

“ _Agreed_.” Dwarf Shaman said, quickly shepherding a grumpy High Elf Archer and a still furiously blushing Priestess out of the room.

Before she left, Witch gave some final advice to Lizard Priest “It will take… a few hours… to burn through… the spell… You’ll have… a long night.” She reached deep into her cleavage and pulled out a vial and a small pouch. “Here’s some lubricant… and an aphrodisiac to… keep you going… if you start to feel… _tired_.” As she handed the items to Lizard Priest, she leaned forward and whispered softly in his ear “The spell… makes him submissive. He won’t just… want you to… fuck him. He needs… to be… _dominated_ … for this to work.”

As Witch stepped back, Lizard Priest gulped and started down at the items in his hands, looking entirely out of his depth. Witch couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. Giving Lizard Priest one last wink, Witch departed, shutting the door behind her.

…

For a moment, Lizard Priest stared at the shut door, wondering just what he’d gotten himself into. Then, he heard rustling coming from the bed, and turned to see that Goblin Slayer had rolled onto his stomach and was pointedly pressing the visor of his helmet into the mattress. “I’m sorry…” Goblin Slayer said quietly.

Lizard Priest blinked and sat down on the edge of the bed. “There is nothing to apologize for Sir Goblin Slayer. I am happy to help you however I can.” After a moment he added “Though I do wonder why you chose me to do this. High Elf Archer would have been more than happy to assist you if you’d let her.”

For a moment, Goblin Slayer didn’t say anything. Then he stammered into the mattress “I just… I-I trust you.”

Lizard Priest felt warmth bloom in his chest and he placed a soothing hand on Goblin Slayer’s back. Surprisingly, his friend did not flinch away as he had from Witch’s touch, but seemed to relax into it. “Thank you.” Lizard Priest said warmly. “I will endeavor to prove myself worthy of your trust my friend.”

Setting the vial and pouch aside for the moment, Lizard Priest reached to undo the ropes binding Goblin Slayer’s wrists. “W-Wait…” Goblin Slayer said quickly. “L-Leave them.”

Lizard Priest blinked, but then remembered what Witch had told him, and resisted the urge to sigh. He really wasn’t cut out for the whole “dominating” thing, but he would try his best for the sake of his friend. “Very well, how would you like to begin?”

Goblin Slayer lifted his hips off the mattress, “J-Just get straight to it and…” he gulped “and fuck me. I… I don’t think I can handle anything less.”

Taking a deep breath, Lizard Priest nodded and undid the belt holding Goblin Slayer’s breeches up, then pulled them down to his knees, along with Goblin Slayer’s loincloth, exposing his bare ass and already erect cock to the cool air. Goblin Slayer shuddered and turned his head to the side, breathing heavily in anticipation. It occurred to Lizard Priest that his friend might not be entirely comfortable in his current position, so he quickly grabbed a pillow and put it under Goblin Slayer’s head. After a moment of thought, he reached up to unclasp Goblin Slayer’s helmet.

“Don’t.” Goblin Slayer said quickly. “L-Leave the helmet on.”

Lizard Priest blinked, it wasn’t like he’d never seen Goblin Slayer’s face before, and the human man certainly had nothing shameful to hide under it (in fact, Lizard Priest thought Goblin Slayer was rather handsome beneath his iconic helmet). Still, he respected his friend’s wishes and instead stood up to start stripping himself down. He set his travel bag on the nightstand and neatly folded his jacket and pants, setting them on the floor.

As he did this, unknown to him Goblin Slayer was biting his lip, desperately trying not to whine impatiently as he saw Lizard Priest’s muscular naked form. The lizard man’s cock looked so deliciously long and thick, that for one shameful moment, Goblin Slayer’s mental barriers crumbled and the lust charm seized total control. In that instant all Goblin Slayer could think was how _much_ he needed that cock in him _right now_. The next moment Goblin Slayer regained some semblance of control and he quickly turned his head away, unable to look any longer.

Oblivious to his friend’s turmoil, Lizard Priest finished undressing and climbed onto the bed behind Goblin Slayer, grabbing the lubricant as he did so. He would be lying if he said the sight of Goblin Slayer’s (rather nice) ass presenting itself to him didn’t make his cock twitch. His tail thumped the bed and he found himself licking his snout in anticipation. Still, Lizard Priest asked “Are you ready, Sir Goblin Slayer?”

Goblin Slayer nodded “Y-yes. J-Just do it already!”

“Patience, friend.” Lizard Priest soothed as he uncapped the vial and poured the lubricant onto his fingers “I do not wish to hurt you.”

Carefully, Lizard Priest slid the fingers coated in lubricant between Goblin Slayer’s ass cheeks, quickly finding his hole and slowly pushing inside. Goblin Slayer gasped as his tight anus was breached, the unfamiliar sensation shooting lightning up his spine. He’d never even had _sex_ before, much less anal sex. It was almost uncomfortable, having Lizard Priest’s fingers feeling around inside of him, though the wet and slimy lube was making things much easier than it otherwise would have been. Then, Lizard Priest’s fingers rubbed over a spot inside of him Goblin Slayer didn’t even know existed, and like a button being pressed his nerves were aflame, his muscles seized, his back arced, and his cock spasmed as it sprayed white fluid onto the sheets.

Lizard Priest froze in surprise, his free hand slowly rising up to rub small circles in Goblin Slayer’s back as he calmed down. “A-are you alright, friend?”

Goblin Slayer nodded “I’m… yes…” he shuddered “I see… so _that’s_ an orgasm…”

“I take it you’ve never had one before?” Lizard Priest said slowly.

“Yeah…” Goblin Slayer breathed out. “I… I think the charm has made my body extremely sensitive. I’ll likely have many more before we’re done.”

It was so analytical, Lizard Priest couldn’t help but smile. Even in this state, the gears of Goblin Slayer’s inquisitive mind were turning. “Do you require a break?”

“No.” Goblin Slayer said quickly “I don’t. I…” without even realizing it, Goblin Slayer’s hips were pushing up against Lizard Priest’s fingers insistently. “I… I need _more_ …”

After a moment, Lizard Priest nodded “Very well.”

Lizard Priest carefully extracted his fingers from Goblin Slayer’s ass, drawing a rather undignified moan from him. Seeing Goblin Slayer come undone so easily had sent a bolt of desire straight to Lizard Priest’s cock, and he suddenly found himself desperately wanting to get his dick inside the human. He wasn’t very experienced in these things, but Lizard Priest felt Goblin Slayer was prepared enough. He quickly slathered his own now erect dick in lubricant, and then positioned himself behind Goblin Slayer. Guiding his dick in one hand and grabbing Goblin Slayer’s hip with the other, he carefully pushed the tip of his cock against Goblin Slayer’s anus.

The tight ring of muscle stretched around Lizard Priest’s cock, and Goblin Slayer shuddered, gasping out a desperate “ _More_ …”

Lizard Priest obliged, grabbing Goblin Slayer’s hip with his other hand too and slowly sinking his length further inside. It was unimaginably tight, and blissfully warm. Lizard Priest found himself bending over Goblin Slayer, panting heavily. By the time he’d bottomed out, both he and Goblin Slayer were trembling with need.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Lizard Priest rest his chest on Goblin Slayer’s back and softly asked. “How do you feel, friend?”

Goblin Slayer groaned “F-Full… I… I need it… _please_ I need it… give it to me…”

It was clear that the lust charm was in full control of Goblin Slayer’s mind at this point. Lizard Priest huffed and growled “As you wish…”

He started to move, gently at first, but slowly picking up speed. Goblin Slayer was whimpering and gasping with every brush of Lizard Priest’s cock over his prostate, the only coherent sentence he could form was to beg for Lizard Priest to keep going. Lizard Priest was all too happy to oblige at this point. The tightness of Goblin Slayer’s ass and the spasming of his inner walls around Lizard Priest’s cock were driving him mad. His tail was starting to thump against the bed and wall, drool dripped from his chin, and he wrapped his arms around Goblin Slayer’s still armored chest, covering the human’s body with his own as he started to desperately pound into that delicious ass.

“Yes! F-Fuck y-yes!” Goblin Slayer gasped “D-Don’t s-stop! F-Fill me! Deeper!” Lizard Priest complied, giving the human’s ass a particularly hard thrust. Goblin Slayer’s back arced against Lizard Priest’s chest as he once more spilled his semen onto the sheets and he cried out “ _FUCK_!”

Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door, making Lizard Priest freeze mid-stroke. “ _Oi_!” Dwarf Shaman’s voice called through the woodwork “Keep it down you two! We don’t want to disturb the other guests!”

Lizard Priest regained his senses and shame pooled in his gut. He’d gotten carried away, allowed the bestial side of himself he usually kept so well in check to take control. Goblin Slayer was starting to squirm beneath him, whining and whimpering for Lizard Priest to keep going. “Hush, Sir Goblin Slayer…” Lizard Priest soothed “You have to keep quiet, friend.”

“I… I-I can’t…” Goblin Slayer groaned. For a minute the only sound was Goblin Slayer’s heavy breathing beneath Lizard Priest. Then, he suddenly blurted out “G-Gag me.”

Lizard Priest blinked. “What?”

“I can’t keep quiet.” Goblin Slayer said breathlessly “Y-you have to gag me.” After another moment he added desperately “ _Please_.”

Lizard Priest considered this. It _would_ keep Goblin Slayer from making as much noise. “Alright.” He acquiesced.

Lizard Priest leaned back and reached into his travel bag, pulling out two strips of cloth he kept on hand for bandaging wounds. This would be enough to keep Goblin Slayer quiet. Leaning back over Goblin Slayer, Lizard Priest reached his hands up for Goblin Slayer’s helm.

“I’m going to lift up your helmet a little.” He explained calmly “I’ll put it back down right after. Is that alright?” After a moment, Goblin Slayer nodded. Lizard Priest removed the helm’s chin guard and lifted it just enough to expose Goblin Slayer’s mouth. He folded up the smaller of the two bandages and held it in front of Goblin Slayer’s lips. “Open, please.” He instructed.

Goblin Slayer complied, parting his lips and Lizard Priest gently stuffed the fabric into Goblin Slayer’s mouth, pushing it as far in as it would go. The other bandage was wrapped over Goblin Slayer’s lips and chin and tied around his head, securely gagging him. When he was done, Lizard Priest carefully slid Goblin Slayer’s helmet back down and replaced the chin guard, concealing the gag.

Once he’d finished Lizard Priest softly asked “There, is that better?”

“Mmfmph…” Goblin Slayer grunted into the gag, giving Lizard Priest a nod.

Humming approvingly, Lizard Priest started to slowly rock his hips once more, gently pushing his length in and out of Goblin Slayer’s hole. Goblin Slayer whimpered needily into his gag and Lizard Priest chuckled. “I must say friend, your ass is a gift from the Gods. You feel delightful around me.” Suddenly getting a devious idea, Lizard Priest whispered “Are you _sure_ this is your first time?”

“Mmf?” Goblin Slayer grunted.

Lizard Priest growled “Perhaps some strapping farmer decided to _reward_ you for clearing out the goblins harassing him, and let you _enjoy_ …” he gave a particularly hard thrust that made Goblin Slayer whine “…his throbbing meat plowing your fields. Am I right?”

Goblin Slayer only huffed for a moment before grunting an unamused “Mff.”

Lizard Priest blinked, his tail twitching in embarrassment. “Was that a little too silly?” Goblin Slayer grunted an affirmative and Lizard Priest sighed “Forgive me, I’m new to this ‘dirty talk’ thing.” Goblin Slayer’s thoughtful hum was interrupted by a gasp as Lizard Priest’s cock buried itself deep inside of him. Lizard Priest smiled and said “At least I’m good at _this_ part.”

For several minutes, the only sound was the slapping of Lizard Priest’s hips against Goblin Slayer’s ass, along with his frequent muffled moans. Before too long Lizard Priest found himself nearing his limit, and with a growl he spilled his seed deep inside Goblin Slayer’s tight hole. Goblin Slayer shuddered and came once again onto the sheets, whimpering all the while.

Feeling an ache in his muscles, Lizard Priest slowly extracted himself from Goblin Slayer’s ass, causing the human to whine in protest. “I’m sorry friend.” Lizard Priest soothed, gently rubbing Goblin Slayer’s waist. “But I need time to recover.”

“Mmmfoph! Hmmpfh-Mmmph!” Goblin whined, wiggling his ass needily, cum leaking from his hole.

Lizard Priest gulped, he knew that Goblin Slayer was going to require more than just a single round, but he’d at least hoped the man would give him time to recover. Glancing over to the pouch with the aphrodisiac Witch had given him, Lizard Priest sighed. He took the pouch off the nightstand and did his best to ignore Goblin Slayer’s continued whimpering. Lizard Priest undid the string holding the pouch closed, and emptied the contents into his palm.

Lizard Priest’s eyes went wide. “This is…”

In his hand were three, tiny, sweetly smelling leaves that Lizard Priest instantly recognized: Lover’s Leaf. This aphrodisiac was incredibly rare, and incredibly potent. Consuming these three leaves would likely allow him to continue all night long if he wished. But it would also cause his control on his more wild side to slip. Could he really use this? Glancing over at Goblin Slayer still pitifully whimpering and insistently shaking his hips, Lizard Priest made up his mind. This lustful behavior wasn’t at all suited to Goblin Slayer, and it was up to him to help his friend regain his senses. Opening his mouth wide, Lizard Priest quickly chomped down on the leaves, swallowing them whole.

The effect was almost instantaneous. The sweet flavor lingered upon his tongue, and Lizard Priest felt intense desire the likes of which he had never known fill him. He glanced over at Goblin Slayer, still whimpering and shaking his ass, _begging_ to be fucked, and all reason left him. Lizard Priest growled and flipped Goblin Slayer over off the stain of his cum on the sheets and drooled over his prey.

Some of that armor had to go, Lizard Priest wanted to _taste_ Goblin Slayer’s desire, lick it from his skin. First, Lizard Priest tore apart Goblin Slayer’s trousers, still around his knees, he wanted his pet to be able to spread his legs like the _whore_ he was. Then, Lizard Priest forcefully removed Goblin Slayer’s chestpiece, snapping the straps holding it in place, and unceremoniously tossed it across the room. His claws ripped the shirt underneath off Goblin Slayer, tearing it to shreds and leaving his delightfully muscular naked chest completely exposed. When Lizard Priest was finished, Goblin Slayer only had his helmet, his leg armor from the knees down, his fur collar, his pauldrons, and his gauntlets.

Goblin Slayer was too far gone at this point to care about the damage being done to his beloved armor and only moaned pitifully. “Mmmpfh… ummph-hmmf…”

Lizard Priest licked his snout hungrily and crawled up the bed until he was sitting behind Goblin Slayer’s head, his erect cock flopping heavily on Goblin Slayer’s visor. “Look at you…” he purred “You look like such a _slut_.” He smirked “I’m going to fill your belly with my seed, Sir Goblin Slayer. Understand?”

Keening hungrily, Goblin Slayer nodded. Purring in satisfaction, Lizard Priest, reached down to remove the chin guard, and then tilted the helmet back to expose Goblin Slayer’s gagged mouth. Lizard Priest swiftly untied the first bandage from around Goblin Slayer’s head, then removed the second bandage, now damp with saliva, from his mouth. Goblin Slayer gasped as his mouth was freed, but Lizard Priest made sure it wasn’t empty for long. He placed the head of his cock against Goblin Slayer’s lips, and the human eagerly began suckling on his glans.

Lizard Priest purred as he slowly pushed the head of his cock into that delightfully warm mouth. “That’s it… excellent Sir Goblin Slayer.”

“Oouph…” Goblin grunted around the cock, tongue lapping at the head and milking delicious pre from the tip.

Lizard Priest tilted Goblin Slayer’s head back and sank more of his length inside Goblin Slayer’s mouth. His cock pushed its way into Goblin Slayer’s throat, momentarily causing him to gag. Even in his lust-addled state, Lizard Priest was aware of his friend’s discomfort and stopped his advance, waiting for Goblin Slayer to adjust. When Goblin Slayer’s breathing returned to normal, Lizard Priest resumed pushing his cock down Goblin Slayer’s throat.

Lizard Priest hissed when he managed to finally sink the entirety of his cock Goblin Slayer’s wet maw. He looked down and admired how Goblin Slayer’s throat bulged around his length for a moment before deciding it was time to move things along. Grabbing Goblin Slayer’s head, he began rocking his hips, pushing his cock in and out of Goblin Slayer’s throat. Goblin Slayer could only gurgle and whine as his throat was used like a cock sleeve. Lizard Priest grunted and growled, losing himself in the tightness and warmth of Goblin Slayer’s throat. Sadly, the aphrodisiac apparently affected Lizard Priest’s stamina, and all too soon he jammed himself as far in as he could and came down Goblin Slayer’s throat.

“Hck-Ouph! Oupfh!” Goblin Slayer groaned around Lizard Priest’s cock as he gulped down the lizard man’s seed, while his own cock suddenly spasmed and shot jet after jet of white semen high into the air to splash down upon Goblin Slayer’s scarred chest like rain, pooling in the valleys of his toned muscles.

“You came from sucking my cock alone?” Lizard Priest said in amazement “You _are_ a slut Sir Goblin Slayer.”

“Oufph…” Goblin Slayer moaned, still sucking eagerly on Lizard Priest’s cock.

Lizard Priest’s lust-addled mind considered resuming fucking Goblin Slayer’s throat, but decided he wanted something different now so he slowly began extracting himself. As Lizard Priest’s cock was pulled free of Goblin Slayer’s lips, excess cum and spit dribbled out of his mouth and spilled down his cheeks. Lizard Priest used the bandage that had been stuffed in Goblin Slayer’s mouth to wipe the man’s lips and cheeks clear of all the excess cum, then promptly shoved it back into Goblin Slayer’s mouth. Goblin Slayer could only groan into the cum-soaked cloth as Lizard Priest then rewrapped the other bandage over his lips, cheeks and chin and around his head, once more securely gagging him.

“I hope you’ve enjoyed the taste of my cum, friend.” Lizard Priest said as he adjusted the helmet back into position and replaced the chin guard. “If you’re good I might even let you taste it again later. Does that sound nice?”

“Hmummfh…” Goblin Slayer moaned, and Lizard Priest decided to take that as an enthusiastic “yes”.

Goblin Slayer looked so inviting, laid out before Lizard Priest and covered in his own semen. Yet Lizard Priest decided there was something missing, and taking hold of his cock began to pump it until he came once more, spraying Goblin Slayer’s visor with semen. Goblin Slayer could only moan pathetically as some of Lizard Priest’s cum dribbled through his visor to splatter on his face.

Lizard Priest climbed off the bed and surveyed Goblin Slayer’s cum-stained form. His pet was weakly struggling against his restraints and jerking his hips up into the air, begging for stimulation while his cock swung about freely. Licking his snout hungrily, Lizard Priest went over to the nightstand and pulled out some extra rope and strips of leather he had in his travel bag. Returning to Goblin Slayer, Lizard Priest climbed on the bed once more and undid the rope around Goblin Slayer’s ankles. Goblin Slayer was like putty in his hands, not even struggling as Lizard Priest spread his legs and then folded them, using the rope to secure Goblin Slayer’s calves to his thighs in a frog-tie that left his cum-dripping asshole exposed.

Lizard Priest then made Goblin Slayer sit up and started to reinforce the restraints on the upper half of his body. The rope was wound around Goblin Slayer’s upper arms and chest. The spare leather strips used to create a makeshift collar, which was attached to the rope binding Goblin Slayer’s hands. Because he had some rope left over, Lizard Priest decided to wrap it around Goblin Slayer’s torso and arms like a web, framing his bulging pecs and firm biceps.

Satisfied, Lizard Priest pushed Goblin Slayer back down on his back and admired his handiwork for a moment. Goblin Slayer seemed to be completely out of it, constantly whimpering and putting up only a token struggle against his restraints. The cum was still glistening against his skin in the faint lantern light of the room.

Lizard Priest purred, “You look good enough to eat Sir Goblin Slayer, all trussed up like that…”

“Hmmffh…” Goblin Slayer whimpered, trying to thrust his hips into the air. “Mmfph-ummph!”

 “Yes…” Lizard Priest growled as he settled himself between Goblin Slayer’s legs. “Yes you want to be filled by me, don’t you pet?” Goblin Slayer could only whine and Lizard Priest chuckled as he grabbed the human’s hips. “As you desire, friend.”

Without any further warning, Lizard Priest sheathed his dick inside Goblin Slayer’s asshole once more, the leftover lube and cum making the trip significantly easier this time. Goblin Slayer cried out into his gag and immediately orgasmed again, splattering his chest and helm with a fresh layer of cum. Lizard Priest began to pound Goblin Slayer’s tight asshole in earnest, reducing them both to a panting, moaning mess.

Lizard Priest delighted to watch Goblin Slayer squirm and whine beneath him, impaled on his cock and milked of every delicious drop of sound and semen. Lizard Priest noted with satisfaction that a small bump rose from Goblin Slayer’s stomach whenever he rammed his cock as deep as it could go. Lizard Priest didn’t even slow his pace when he came again and again inside Goblin Slayer’s ass, flooding it with his seed. He imagined Goblin Slayer’s belly swelling up from the sheer amount Lizard Priest’s cum in his bowels, and Lizard Priest’s lust-addled mind started drooling at the idea. Lizard Priest would keep going until Goblin Slayer was completely filled by his semen, forever claimed as _his_ and _his alone_!

Leaning down, Lizard Priest hissed “Yes… take my seed… take all of it! I’m going to _breed_ you Sir Goblin Slayer… Breed you until you’re _mine_!”

“ _Mmmhhhhfph_ … Mmh- _Mmmpfh!_ ” Goblin Slayer keened, arcing his back as he came again all over his chest.

Hungrily, Lizard Priest leaned down and licked up along Goblin Slayer’s left pectoral, the sweat and cum mixing together to create a salty treat. “You taste _divine_ , Sir Goblin Slayer…”

Goblin Slayer whimpered, ass clenching greedily around Lizard Priest’s cock. Lizard Priest growled in pleasure as he came once more, excess cum spilling out of Goblin Slayer’s asshole and staining the sheets. He could pound this delicious ass all night long. In fact, that’s exactly what he planned on doing. Come morning Goblin Slayer would be swollen with Lizard Priest’s seed, like the good little bitch he was…

Neither of them knew how much time passed as they fucked, it felt like an eternity of bliss to them both. Eventually however, Goblin Slayer’s awareness started to return to him. While he was still afflicted by the lust charm, it had weakened to the point that he’d regained control over his own mind. The first thing Goblin Slayer noticed was that his body was tingling and numb, overloaded from so much pleasure. He felt impossibly full, he was sticky, wet, sore all over, and… and…

It… it felt _good._

That wasn’t the lust charm talking either, now that Goblin Slayer was more aware, he was able to fully appreciate the experience of Lizard Priest vigorously fucking him until dawn. It was overwhelming, and unimaginably intense, yet compared to all the pain he’d experienced over the past several years, this was _divine_. The weight of Lizard Priest lying atop him, the sensation of being pounded into the mattress by that thick cock, and the warmth of Lizard Priest’s muscular arms embracing him. Even tied up, unable to move, Goblin Slayer felt _safe_. It was too much, and yet not enough.

“ _Ummph_! HMMMPFH!” he screamed needily into the gag, lightning jolting across his nerves as he came one more.

“Yes, friend. I know!” Lizard Priest growled hungrily, his cock throbbing as the lizard man ejaculated inside Goblin Slayer’s ass. “You are _mine_!”

Goblin Slayer shivered as Lizard Priest’s rough tongue licked his neck and in response he tried to spread his legs more, wanting more and more of Lizard Priest’s cock buried inside him, cumming again when the lizard man eagerly obliged. The next few minutes passed by in a blur of ecstasy, Goblin Slayer helpless to do nothing but lay there and take it and love every moment of it.

Finally, Goblin Slayer’s cock throbbed and spasmed, yet nothing came out. He was completely spent. With a final growl, Lizard Priest shoved his entire length as deep as it could go and held it there as he blew his load. Goblin Slayer trembled, feeling the hot semen flood his gut, and he had another dry orgasm, the sensation tipping dangerously close to pain. Lizard Priest’s cock continued to spew load after load inside Goblin Slayer, and for a moment both of them wondered if it would ever stop. It was too much, they had both finally reached their limit.

Worn and weary, muscles still spasming and aching, Goblin Slayer and Lizard Priest both passed out.

…

When Lizard Priest finally awoke several minutes later, he had finally returned to his senses, and looked down in a mixture of amazement and horror at what he’d done to his friend. Goblin Slayer was breathing heavily, armor torn to shreds and skin caked with cum and sweat. While his gut wasn’t swollen like Lizard Priest’s lust-addled mind had planned, it was only because most of the cum inside of Goblin Slayer had been rocked out of him by the constant fucking, leading it to spill onto the now surely ruined sheets.

Lizard Priest quickly removed his now flaccid cock from Goblin Slayer’s bruised and battered passage and hurriedly started untying the ropes binding his friend. Lizard Priest noticed with a wince that there were red welts where the rope had bit into Goblin Slayer’s skin, and swiftly finished untying his friend, tossing the cum and sweat-soaked ropes to the far end of the room and planning on burning them later. Next he gently pulled off Goblin Slayer’s helmet, setting it carefully down on the floor, and then moved to ungag him, the bandages unceremoniously tossed over with the ropes to meet a similar fate.

Lizard Priest carefully examined Goblin Slayer’s face. From his closed eyes and now steady breathing, it looked like Goblin Slayer was still unconscious. The bangs of his grey hair were plastered to his forehead from the sweat, the cum that had dripped between his visor had dried on his face, and dried spit caked the corners of his mouth. Lizard Priest found himself reaching out to stroke his fingers across Goblin Slayer’s face before snapping out of it. Lizard Priest prepared a wet washcloth and began cleaning the dried cum and sweat off both Goblin Slayer’s body and his own. It was as he was doing this that Goblin Slayer’s red eyes finally opened.

Goblin Slayer’s opened his mouth but all that came out was a harsh cough, spit mixed with leftover cum flying from his lips. Seeing this, Lizard Priest quickly pulled his water skin from his travel bag, and after helping his friend sit up, gently lifted it to Goblin Slayer’s lips. Goblin Slayer drank slowly, knowing if he rushed it he’d only make himself cough again. When he’d finished, Goblin Slayer quietly handed the skin back to Lizard Priest.

Goblin Slayer’s throat was sore and his voice croaked as he said “I… I think the charm is gone…”

If Lizard Priest didn’t know him better, he could have sworn Goblin Slayer was trying to be snarky. Humming, Lizard Priest resumed cleaning Goblin Slayer off. When he noticed his friend inspecting the state of his armor, shame welled up in Lizard Priests chest. “My apologies about your armor.” He said solemnly, bowing his head “I should not have allowed myself to lose control. I will cover the cost to have it repaired, I assure you.”

Goblin Slayer’s bangs hid his eyes as he said “It’s fine, the metal is completely undamaged, so I say it’s been in worse shape.”

Lizard Priest didn’t really have a response to that, so instead he simply finished cleaning them both off and then carefully helped Goblin Slayer remove the remnants of his armor. Goblin Slayer tried to do it by himself, but Lizard Priest could tell his friend was still sore all over and so simply handed Goblin Slayer a healing potion and told him to let Lizard Priest handle it. After delicately placing all the pieces of the armor together, Lizard Priest stripped the dirty sheets from the bed and pulled out a blanket from his travel bag, gently laying it over Goblin Slayer’s shoulders.

Lizard Priest sat down next to Goblin Slayer and cautiously asked. “How do you feel, friend?”

Goblin Slayer finished off the last of the healing potion and handed the empty vial to Lizard Priest as he said “Tired. Also sore.”

Lizard Priest looked away as he placed the empty vial on the nightstand. “Forgive me, if I had truly understood just how badly Witch’s aphrodisiac would affect me, I would never have-”

“No.” Goblin Slayer said suddenly, leaning against Lizard Priest as he did so. “It wasn’t… unpleasant.” He took a deep breath before saying. “I… I think I rather liked it.”

Lizard Priest blinked, relief flooding his chest. “I… I see…”

“I should be the one apologizing.” Goblin Slayer continued. “I never should have asked this of you. It clearly made you uncomfortable.”

“You were in need, my friend.” Lizard Priest said soothingly, wrapping an arm around Goblin Slayer and pulling him closer. “I would have done all of this and more a thousand times over if it meant you were alright.”

Goblin Slayer hummed and a companionable silence fell between them for a moment before Goblin Slayer whispered “What about you?”

“Hmm?” Lizard Priest hummed.

“Did you like… this?” Goblin Slayer asked.

Lizard Priest thought for a moment. “It was certainly… enjoyable.” Lizard Priest answered truthfully. It was surprising but he truly had enjoyed this evening, despite losing control so badly. With a smile he added “I’d even say it was almost as good as the first time I tasted cheese!” Lizard Priest chuckled “ _Almost_.”

The smallest of smiles ghosted over Goblin Slayer’s lips, and the sight filled Lizard Priest’s heart with warmth. “Good.” Goblin Slayer said softly.

An absurd idea popped into Lizard Priest’s mind, and against all his better judgement, Lizard Priest asked “Do you… want to do this again sometime?” As he suddenly realized fully what he’d just proposed, Lizard Priest quickly added “I-If you want to! I-It’s fine if you don’t! A-And o-obviously it’d be less intense- u-unless you wanted it to be! T-That is if you even-”

“Sure.” Goblin Slayer said simply.

Lizard Priest blinked, suddenly dumbstruck. “W-Wait…y-you mean you… do?”

Goblin Slayer nodded “Yeah.”

Lizard Priest couldn’t quite place what this emotion in his chest was, but he couldn’t help smiling as he said “I’m glad…”

As it was so late, Lizard Priest and Goblin Slayer soon found themselves laying down together underneath the blanket, Goblin Slayer with his back pressed against Lizard Priest’s chest while Lizard Priest had an arm wrapped around Goblin Slayer’s waist and a hand carding through his hair. Before they drifted off to sleep, Lizard Priest said softly “There is something I’ve been wondering.”

“What?” Goblin Slayer murmured.

Gently brushing his fingers through Goblin Slayer’s grey hair, Lizard Priest asked “Why were you so adamant about not letting a woman do this?”

For a moment there was silence, then Goblin Slayer whispered “I… every time I look at a naked woman, all I can see is my sister’s corpse…”

Lizard Priest winced “Forgive me, I shouldn’t have asked.”

Goblin Slayer sighed and turned around to face Lizard Priest, burying his nose in the crook of the lizard man’s neck as he snuggled closer, saying sleepily. “No, it’s fine. Even without that… I don’t think… I’d be attracted to women anyways…”

Lizard Priest blinked, then remembered that he’d heard that unlike his kind, some humans were only attracted to a single sex. It was a strange thought, but he didn’t dwell on it. “I suspect quite a few women will be disappointed to hear that…” he teased.

Goblin Slayer didn’t say anything to that, his breathing had slowed and his body had gone limp. Lizard Priest realized his friend had fallen fast asleep. Feeling sleep’s warm fingers taking hold of his own consciousness, Lizard Priest reflected briefly. They would surely have to deal with quite a fair bit of questioning from their companions in the morning, and they’d have to apologize to the innkeeper for ruining the bed’s sheets, and Goblin Slayer would need to get his armor repaired (no matter what his friend said, Lizard Priest was determined to cover the cost this time) but those were all matters for tomorrow. Right now, he had his friend in his arms, happiness in his heart, and satisfaction in his breast.

Lizard Priest nuzzled Goblin Slayer’s neck affectionately and allowed his mind to drift off to sleep…

It was _almost_ better than cheese. _Almost_.


End file.
